


[Podfic] Sympathy for the Devil by Writcraft

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has wanted Harry for years. So far, Harry has managed to resist. This Halloween Scorpius hopes to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sympathy for the Devil by Writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sympathy for the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6123) by Writcraft. 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sym_for_devil.mp3)

## Length:

00:30:38 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sym_for_devil.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 29.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sym_for_devil.zip) | **Size:** 15.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
